Despite Our Differences You're Mine
by Winterberrytrillium
Summary: For Akahane- Scarlet Feather's challenge. Mikan and Natsume never matched.  Fire and water.  Black and white.  Pears and Soy sauce.  Yet, their love still kept them together- barely.


**Despite Our Differences~ You're Mine**

Hello all! I'm back after a very eventful week, let's say. This is a fic for **Akahane- Scarlet Feather**'s challenge posted _wayyyy_ long ago. But, I will post this up now!

So, in case any of you want to know, here's the challenge:

**Pears. Soy sauce.**

**Do they have any connection whatsoever?**

**But then again, a certain smiley pigtailed girl**

**And the arrogant crimson eyed panty stealer**

**Weren't supposed to mix either.**

I found this just too cute, and I couldn't resist writing my own. If any of you want to participate in this contest, please relay to **Loving and Losing chapter ****14****(end)** for more information. While you're at it, read and review her story! (_I want chapter 16!_)

Dedication: This is dedicated to Hinami's challenge!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related in any manner to Gakuen Alice. Everything else is mine.

**/ Despite Our Differences~ You're Mine /**

"I'm here now, Polka, hurry up and let me-! What the hell are you doing?" Mikan, clad in a strawberry designed apron, came bounding over, strangely bubbling concoctions in hand, the smell of something bitter clouding over the air in her two star room.

"Ooh! You're here already Natsume!" the brunette gave a tinkly laugh, then stopped, noticing the boy's wrinkled nose.

"What is that _smell_?" was his only reply, then hurriedly shut the door, _not to lock them together, but so the rest of the dorm wouldn't have to live through such torture of the stink,_ he reminded himself.

Mikan gave a pout, slightly disheartened at her unrelayed greeting, then quickly recovered, bringing her voice down to a hushed whisper. "I'm making a potion."

"What? Leave that to the chemistry girl, Polka, you'll just blow things up," Natsume scoffed in reply, his chiseled face turned slightly to the side.

Anger flashed through her veins, and the brunette defended herself loudly. "I will not! Besides…" her voice softened slightly, the mischievous twinkle in her eyes still gracing her features. "…it's for Hotaru…"

A brow on Natsume's face crawled heavenward. "Imai?" Mikan's fervent nod confirmed his guess. "Anna and Nonoko both agree with me that there is something between…" her voice was barely audible now. "…Hotaru and _Ruka…_"

The raven haired lad narrowed his eyes. "Ruka?" his smirk was then again plastered back on his face. "…So, it's a _love_ potion?" Mikan gave a giggle and nodded slowly, then displayed to Natsume the contents in her hands. "Here."

"Why the heck are you giving it to me?" His nose picked up the offending odor, and he visibly flinched. "What did you mix in there?"

Mikan furrowed her eyebrows cutely in answer. "Um… pears and …soy sauce, um, and some chocolate?"

The next moment, Natsume erupted. "Pears and soy sauce? Chocolate? Are you stupid, little girl? Are you trying to _kill _your best friend with your _poisonous_ potion? What about Ruka? Are you going to kill him too?" His eyes were nothing more than slits now. When Mikan had merely tilted his head, the boy gave a groan. "Polka, you do _not_ mix pears, soy sauce and chocolate together. Even if it were that cook girl, the person can have diarrhea."

"Dia-reea?" Mikan questioned confusedly.

"Forget it."

Mikan shrugged, then set her tubes down on the table, her head drowning in her cabinets, looking for some other 'food' to put in her potion. She merged again, mysteriously carrying something clear, giving herself a nod of confidence before mixing in some additional soy sauce and pear juice, finally pouring the whole bottle into the concoction that was still bubbling, its colour creepily and freakily _black._

"Who gave you the recipe?" Natsume finally inquired, determined to clear out the silence, not that he minded the silence. The brunette's answer _almost_ made him scream and lose his cool and pride. _Almost._

"I made it." She directed her brightest smile to the boy. "Do you want to try some?"

It took all of Natsume's energy to not strangle the girl. "_No…" _his teeth gritted against each other painfully.

Mikan gave her signature pout. "Aw, why not? Are you scared, little kitty Natsume?" _This_ time, Natsume reacted, crashing his lips to hers. When they had finally pulled away, Natsume gave a smirk. "I don't need a love potion to fall in lo-."

His voice faltered, his taste buds picking up a foreign taste, bitter and simply disgusting, seemingly coming from a metal spoon. His mission-trained ears picked up Mikan's laughs and giggles.

"POLKA!"

X

Author's Note: This story is completely for fun only. It's not supposed to be serious, but light-hearted. I really hoped you all enjoyed it, and if you did, pop in a review to tell me how you felt.

And a question for you all, _**Have you guys ever mixed chocolate, soy sauce and pears together before?**_ Review for your answer! (if you haven't, I strictly advise you not to try. I have a gut feeling it will be horrible, but if you want…)

To Hinami: I changed (more like added) something to the title, and I hope you don't mind. It's okay if I couldn't be qualified for the contest; this was still buckets of fun!

_Ria departing! (Elle)_


End file.
